Alison's Tale
by AliTheKat
Summary: What if you got to chose where you go after you die? What if you chose to be reborn? What if your reborn into a world of magic? well Alison is about to find out the answer to these question. will curiosity kill this kat? come read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Where am i? How did i get here? Why am i here? All these questions keep running through my head as i look around at my unfamiliar surroundings.

I am in the middle of a field. this said field seems to be cut into four sections. One of the sections is a forest engulfed in different colored fires. Purples, blues, and reds all blend together to make a colorful fire the completely surrounds the forest. Yet no smoke emits from the fire, the air is still fresh as if the fire is just an illusion. the other section is a beautiful grassland with various golden plants. I wonder if there actually make out of gold... Anyway, the other section is a land of sand and nothing more. just endless sand the goes on for as far as the eye can see. Boring sand. the last section is a colorful forest with different kinds and colors of trees. Even the grass seems so fade into more vibrant colors as it goes further into the forest.

I finish examining my surroundings and back up a bit, only to stumble into something and fall to the ground with a soft **thump**. "a sign..." I say out loud to no one as i start to pull myself up from the ground. Once i'm completely off the ground i can now get a better look at the sign, which reads **choose "Choose**...?" I look around at the sections "does it mean choose a section?" I say as i start to wander to the golden grass. im only about three steps about from entering it when i notice the sign in front. Its a small white triangle sign with gold rimming and a metal bar holding it up that's no taller than me. it reads **heaven. **"heaven?" i walk over to the forest fire and read the just as small red octagonal sign with black rimming. **Hell**, it reads. "no way..." I sprint over to the endless sand. the also just as small light blue circle with no rimming. **Peace. **"no" I run over to the colorful forest and read the slightly taller white, rainbow rimed sign. **Rebirth**. "how?...am i dead?" i started to panic as i fell to the ground trembling. how? how? **how? **A rush of memories overtook my vision.

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

_"mommy! mommy! are we there yet" my little sister yelled cheerfuly from the seat next to mine in the car. "almost, katey" mother replied in a just as cheerful tone. today we are going to a carnival. im not really a fan of going places but it seemed my sister dragged me into doing something i dont want to, agian. she always like this. she finds something fun to do and she drags me along with her. but what should expect, she only 7. anyways, here we are agian, in our car, going out of state just so we can eat why-too-greasy food and try to win impossible games. what fun. i rest my chin on my hand and look out the window. hopefully i an get some sleep so i dont have to listen to her yell and cheer the entire time. i close my eyes listening to my sister lecture on about whats she going to do and what not. after a few moment i was actually almost alsleep. that is. untill i heard katey screem. my eyes snaped open and the only thing i see is a truck, a rainbow icecream truck, charging our way. do something. do something! **do something!** i keep mentaly chanting. but i froze. thats right, i froze under the fear. the next i hear the metal on metal impact, and pain. oh, so much pain. then nothing. darkness. death._

**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

"i froze..." Im laying on the ground looking up at the clear blue sky "i could have done something... anything. but i didnt" I shakily pulled myself off the ground "whats done is done i guess" i say that but on the inside im so angry with myself. for god sakes i could have at least got my sister out of the car but no, i froze. I walk over to the rebirth sign and stare into the colorful forest "rebirth..." i start to wander into the forest "will i still have my memories? maybe ill be able to find me sister agian in a new life. I hope she and mother are still alive" that is the last thing said before i blacked out

**AN: hello! this is my first fic so i would really apriciate the reviews! i hope you enjoyed reading this and ill make sure i post chapters often. i wll normally update every other day or sometimes every day, but the chapters will be short. unless i happen to have more time to write than usual. like on weekends when i dont have school. dont be afriad to point out all the things i did wrong. i would actualy be happy if you did. **

**ok, so thats all for now! bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

When i awoke i noticed three things: 1) I feel like im covered in mud. 2) Im being held by freakishly large hands. 3) My motor skills suck. Im currently being wiped off by something, but i cant tell you what because my eyes wont open. Seriously, im trying with all my power to open them but they are not working for me. How did even get into this situation anyway?! Then it hit me. Rebirth. Death. Im a baby?! at that thought i started to babble and cry like the baby i currently am.

A few moments after i got settled down with my crying, and after the freakishly large hands finished cleaning me and wrapped me in something, i was handed to another set of equally freakishly large hands. "you have a beautiful baby girl Mrs. Devans" A deep voice, which i assume the is the docter, said. "what will her name be?" the deep voice said. "Alison. Alison Haruka Devans" a more feminine voice, which is probably my mother, said. once again, i tried with all my might but for the life of me i couldn't open my eyes. really?! are baby's really this helpless. At this point i decided to give up for a while and just relax into my mother.

Not even ten seconds later i was being hand to someone else, again. But this time we where walking somewhere. probably taking me to some docter to check my heath and what not. But Jesus Christ i wish i could at least see whats around me. Oh well, i guess for now i can only listen to the light taping of peoples feet n the hallway.

After about 5 minutes after hearing footsteps and random talking i was set down into a soft crib. Dear God is this bed soft, i mean, i seriously feels like in laying on a cloud. I dont know if its just because im a baby or what but im about to fall asleep even though i was just given life like 15 minutes ago. After those thoughts a fell soundly asleep on this cloud like bed

ouch, ouch! **ouch! **what the heck is going on? Since when do the give babies shots? Oh, probably since shots were invented i guess. Im so glad i cant see and my motor skills dont work or id be out of this place in 5 seconds. **ouch!** At this point i start to cry, loudly. And people wonder why im afraid of needles, because they freakin hurt! I try to open my eyes agian but i only manage to get one open. Well its better than nothing right? I try to look around but the light is too bright for me to adjust so i just close my eye again. oh darkness, sweet, sweet darkness. And i fall back into another slumber

**CRASH.** I hear glass break, probably a window, and sirens start to go off. If only i could cover my ears, but i cant, so i just lay here on a cold, hard surface and try to go back to sleep. Ahh, sleep never sound so good.

I was about to fall asleep, Yes, just one more moment and i would have slipped into yet another peaceful sleep, but noo~ fate had other ideas because the moment i was about to fall asleep i was roughly yanked out the crib, the next thing i felt was the cold wind hitting me, and that's where i am now. Being carried by some random person that probably just stole me. Thats right. Stole me. Who even steals a new born? What use could they possibly have for a crying, puking, babbling blob of mush that you call a baby? Well looks like im about to find out because it seems the intense wind stoped. I crack open an eye and look at my surrounding. Again, its too bright but i can at least tell that we are indoors. I crack open another eye, which finanly decided to open. than the lord and let there be sight i can finally see. But the moment my sight adjusted i wish i had kept my eyes closed like a good little baby. People, everywhere. and some of them looked like they could do some serious damage. Like the one next to the couch on the back wall. He had to be like seven feet tall and he had a bandana covering his left eye. Also he was like eighty percent muscle. But they wouldnt hurt a newborn, right? Right. Oh, i've been so caught up in my own thinking that i didnt notice that they all were staring at my like im expected to introduce myself. I really hate being the center of attention, and thats exacly what i am right now. No biggie, just 10 tough people staring at you like you some kind of holy savior. Its all a-okay. I was about to freak out but before i could i was dropped to the cold, hard ground. And then everything went black

**AN: okay, so i decided to update because i had some free time so here you go. i tried to make it a little longer and it looks like i actually did, woo~! **

**And i actualy got a review! i got my first review! thank you anonymous! you have no idea how much that means to me!**

**anyway, i would appreciate reviews from you guys so i can read what you guys think of it. remember, its my first fic so dont be afriad to hate on it to no end, i will actualy help me in the long run. **

**welp, thats all for now, bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

When i woke up this time i was in a crib, it isn't as comfortable as the last one but really, i highly doubt any bed in existence can top that. anyways. It seems my eyes can function properly because i had no trouble opening them just now. As i open my eyes i take a look around. It seems im in a kind small sized room with potions, and other medical looking things basically everywhere. I also see a old woman with pink hair working outside through the small circular window beside me. Oh look, another unfamiliar face. I really don't care at this point . Minds well get some sleep. I slowly close my eyes but before i could even start to drift back to dreamland my stomach growls. Oh wonderful, now i have to cry until im fed. At that i start to cry as loud as i could. But i guess it wasn't even that needed because no sooner after i started to cry the door came open and the woman came in. "Oh, your finally up, child" she said in a voice that made me think she didnt care at all. And here i thought old ladies were nice. She picked me up and wrapped me in a soft blanket, then started to make something that i hope i could eat. Hey, looks like i was right. She put the rubber part of the baby bottle filled with some type of purple liquid in my mouth, which i happily drank. We stood there for a moment, in the middle of the room with her holding me and feeding me with the bottle, until it was empty. Then she proceeded to burp me and lay me back down in my crib and left to resume whatever she was doing before i woke up. Shes not going to play with me? For pete's sake at least give me something to entertain myself with woman! She dressed me, fed me and burped me but she doesnt care enough to entertain me, wow rude. well sleep it is.

She would feed me, change my diapers, burp me, and give me medical attention. Its been almost 2 years now and she is yet to give me anything to entertain myself with or even talk to me unless necessary. I just wish she would let me out of my crib for a while or something! But i am able to say some things now. She never replied when i ask something, she only takes care of the basics.

Today was no different. She fed me, changed me, and burped me, and now, like we do every week, she is drawing a bit of blood from me. I feel more like a lab rat than a child. "Do you know what magic is" She said in her normal tone of voice. Magic? Like the powers people have in some story books? "Kind of" i reply with a monotone voice because i don't really show emotion well. "Well good. But let me explain the basics. Magic is normally just a mundane tool in life to help people get by in life. But for some it is a line of work. Being a wizard. Wizards join things called guilds for work and money." Did she just say magic is real. Oh my god. My mind has just been blown. How? When it said rebirth i didn't think it would mean in a different universe! holy lord unicorns in a icecream cake this is awsome! "Why are you telling me this" i reply. "Because you, my child, seem to not only have been born with it, but you seem to have a rather large amount that has been increasing day after day. not only that, have you seen you eye?" Okay, can we just talk about how she just assumes i can understand every word. And another thing, she didnt even teach me how to talk, yet shes not surprise i can talk! seriously, im like 2 years old! wait... she couldnt possibly know i have a mental age of 16. Can she? i wonder... wait, wait, wait, hold the phone. did she just say i was born with magic, and what about my eye!? where did she even go? "Porlyusica?" i called. Not long after she came back inside-because apearently she when outside while i was thinking-with a mirror. She pointed toward me and i nearly fell of the bed. my eye. WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT. I may be having a freak out party on the inside but on the outside i am only staring in the mirror with less expression than a brick. "over my last 2 years of study i have learned you contain dragon DNA, i dont understand how, but you do. your element is Blood." she said as if she was talking about the weather. And at that point i lost it. I fainted. I could hear her shouting 'child' faintly but then i fell into complete darkness, for like the fourth time

**AN: Woo~ 3 chapters in one day! Im on a roll~ but i think this will be it for today, sorry but i actually need to do things like sit in my room and finish drawing a crappy Alois Trancey so ya, i hope you liked it and dont forget to review please~**

**bye bye~ i hope you have a wonderful day filled with chibi Natsus and neko Grays!**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of two people talking. at least i think people are talking, i dont know. im too tired to open my eyes. There's no harm in a few more minutes of sleep right? Right. "i know your awake, get up" Porylusca said in a rather harsh tone. But who am i to disobey the one who has kept me alive? So i groan i open my eyes to look at her "why" i ask her. "because you have been out for three days and you need to eat" she replied in yet another harsh tone. Wait a second. Three days?! I was laying here for three days straight with no food, or water? why didn't she wake me? "come on child, get up" she says in a slightly less rude tone of voice. I guess i should listen. I groan once again but sit up on the bed. This is actually the first time she let me sleep here. I never knew why she didnt let me sleep her, its not as if she sleeps here or anything... now that i think about it, where does she sleep? does she even sleep? "Child! are you listening?" she says loudly. Since when was she talking? "oh... sorry, tired" i mumble "anyway, ill be going out today so i trust you wont destroy anything" Thats all she said as she headed out the door. Leaving a 2 year old home alone in the middle of the woods. What a great guardian. Oh, and did i mention the she didnt even put me back in my crib? Oh, this is going to be fun.

I slide off the bed to go examine the various potions, but there on a high shelf and i'm too short. I look around for other thngs to play with but all this place has is medical supplies. I cant even go outside because she locked the freakin door! This is no fun at all! Wow, i really do sound like a 2 year old. Well i could always sleep... No! i'm done sleeping! Im going to find something that catches my interest even if it kills me! I walk over to the bed and look under it. Bingo! I pull out a large black book and open it to a random page. D-dragons? On the page it showed a picture of a dragon and a whole page about it. Okay, now i'm curios. I go to the first page and begin to read it.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

"Child?" I hear her say "Eep!" i shout as i abruptly close the black book and stand up "i-im sorry" i say as i bow. How did she enter the house without me knowing?! i hope she isn't made. "its fine, actually, i was hoping you would find it. i knew it would interest you but i didn't expect you to be able to read it at such a young age" she said an uncharacteristically kind tone "oh" is all i said before pushing it back under the bed and sitting back on the bed. She expected me to read it? Can dragons really be that nice? How do i have their DNA? Eh, i dont care. Minds well just sleep, Again. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes, not even caring if porylusca gets mad.

**~~LONGER TIME SKIP~~**

Its been 10 years, TEN YEARS of the daily routine of eating, sleeping and reading. But today's the day i will FINALLY go outside. i'm not even kidding i have not step foot outside in TEN YEARS. As soon as porlyusica opened the door i darted out. I skipped and ran around the entire area but porylusica didn't seem to mind at all, in fact... Was that a smile that I just seen. Eh, probably not. But seriously it's been FOREVER since I went outside. Sure, she lets me run around in the house but that's a small area and I don't have much space, but out here in the open forest I could run wherever I want! I never would have thought I would miss the outdoors so much! "Child, I did have my reasons for bringing you out here" I stop my skipping and turn and look at her "what?" I look at her confused. She normally doesn't bring me along when she went places. "I want to do a test of sorts. Please sit on that rock" she says as she points at the flat rock not too far from the house/hut. Why do I have to sit on a rock? Whatever. I skip over and sit on the rock Indian style. "Okay" I say as I get comfortable. "Now, I want you to clear your mind and focus on releasing your magic energy" What? Magic energy? How?... Okay, that does matter, clear my head. I took a deep breath and cleared my head of all thoughts, I block out everything around me. Focus on my magic energy... Focus on my magic energy... I fell a warmth overtake my body and I focus on trying to strengthen it. Magic energy...

~~NO ONES POV~~

Alison Bursts out into what looks like flames but it's not, it's blood. A red streams circle up and around her as she concentrates on her magic. The streams start to form more intricate designs around her, leaving porylusica to stare in awe. After several minutes Alison starts to lift up off of the ground higher and higher, the blood no completely engulfing her. Alison was about 50ft or so in the air when she heard a explosion in the distance. And she started to fall "CHILD" porlyusica yelled

~~ALISON'S POV~~

BOOM. The sound echoed through my thoughts as I lost all concentration. I notice I'm falling. "CHILD" i hear porlyusica yell. I see a red circle with designs in it appear out of nowhere, and the next thing I realize is that I'm currently sitting on a net made of thin red string,bouncing slightly. I could have died from the fall damage. Death. Again. I black out

**AN: Here you go~ i would have posted it yesterday but my brain was on strike so i just decided to go to sleep. but as soon as i woke up i finished it because i really enjoy writing this, and i how you guys like it to! and sorry if i describe porlyusicas hut/house wrong i only watched the anime once and i havent read through all of the manga yet so the details may seem a little sketchy. im sorry! **

**Oh and i got another review for the first chapter~ thank you Felina so very very much for taking time out of your day to reveiw. you seriously made my day!**

**anyways, that will be all! dont forget to review, i would really appreciate it, byzeez~ **


	5. Chapter 5

"Child...Wake up. Now." Her voice echos in my thoughts. I know shes trying to wake me up but i cant seem to open my eyes. i'm too tired... i start to drift back asleep. **SPLASH. **I immediately sit up and open my eyes. Why am i wet? OH MY GOD DID SHE REALLY JUST DUMP WATER ON ME?! I stare wide eyed at her. "Why?!" Is the only thing that managed to come out of my mouth. "Because i have another test in mind, follow" is all she said before she got up and walked out the door. Um, hello?! i'm soaking wet here, and now your making me go outside in the middle of the fall?! But i don't want to disobey her, so i get off the bed and follow her out the door. "Where are we going?" I ask as we enter the forest. "You will see, be patient." Is all she said. Okay, i don't know where we're going or why we're going there, wonderful. for all i know she could be taking me out into the woods to kill me. I guess ill find out.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

We have been walking for hours, HOURS, before we got where she wanted to go, which seems to be a pond in the middle of the forest. And that's where we are right now. Shes standing behind a tree while i change into dry clothes, i don't know where she got said clothes but at least they are dry. "done" I say as i finish dressing myself. I honestly don't know why she even bothered with standing behind a tree, she dressed me several times before. "Okay, now let me explain the test. Please sit down and listen because i will only say this once" She says in a monotone voice which makes me think shes actually going to kill me. But i still do as i was told and sit down on a little rock next to the pond and look at her. "Okay, Now let me explain. I will be leaving you in this forest alone. When i do leave you have to find you way back to the hut by any means necessary. I will not be giving you food or water before i leave, it is up to you to survive on your own, with nothing but the clothes on your back and your magic. You will have to kill animals for food and find fresh water, or you will die. You have one week to find my hut before i come looking for you dead body. Do you understand?" She says in yet another monotone voice. So i'm going to be out here, alone, for a week. No food, water, or shelter. Please tel me shes kidding. I'm only a ten-year-old, i cant survive out here! "I said, 'Do you understand'" She repeats in a rather harsh tone. "y-yes" i reply. "good" Is all she said as she disappeared into then air. No...no no NO **NO**. There's no way shes serious... i took a deep breath and got up off the rock i was sitting on. okay, calm down. I just need to calm down.

I stood there for a few seconds trying to steady my breathing. Okay, food and water. There's a pond right here so i guess it isn't all bad. i look down into the pond and notice how dirty it is. Eww. Its better than nothing, but i have nothing to put it in. **GRUMBLE**. Oh great, i'm already hungry. Okay, all i need to do is kill an animal and cook it. Or i could find some edible plants. I start to walk into the woods and look around. Nothing. Just trees. Okay, its okay. Maybe i just need to get to high ground to see... Oh wait, i'm afraid of heights. Is life or death here, i have to, Because i'm sure as heck not wondering around this forest all day on an empty stomach. I look around for the tallest tree. Bingo! I find a tall tree and start to climb it. But i don't know how to climb trees. Wait a minute. I created that net made of those string thingies, so why don't i use those string thingies to set a trap! Oh wait, I have no idea how i did that in the first place. It was probably magic though. So to use it all i have to do is clear my head? Okay, deep breaths. I start to take deep breaths and concentrate on that warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me. Focus on the magic energy...I start to become warmer and i crack an i open to see it its working. HOLY UNICORN BABIES! I'm completely surrounded in a red aura. How? It starts to shrink a bit. okay, okay. Calm down. I take a deep breath. Now, focus on making those string thingies. "Blood Dragons Secret Art. Blood Wire!" What did i just say?! I open my eyes and there are red wires everywhere. How?! The wires link from tree to tree and there everywhere! seriously, i probably could hardly maneuver out of this and i'm a small ten year old! Wait, that just gave me an idea! I look up and i see that the wire goes all the way up to the tree tops. If only i could climb it... Okay here we go. I grab onto a wire above me and and pull myself up a little so i can grab onto another wire. i continue this process till i'm halfway up. Oh, my poor ten-year-old arms. They are practically burning right now and i haven't even climbed that far! **GRRRR**. Now is not the time to be hungry! **BARK BARK**. Wait as sec... I look down to see a wolf staring right at me as i dangle from the wire. Nononono I cant die here! My arms start to give out, And i fall

**AN: oohh~ a cliff hanger~ every fanfiction has got to have at least one right? right! so don't hate me. i hope you enjoyed because i sure did enjoy writing it! oh and one more thing, i know the forest by porlyusicas doesnt have that mant tall trees but in this story its kinda like a jungle, the trees are really tall and there are shrubs and stuff all over the ground. i hope you don't mind**

**anyway, dont forget to review! it would make me so happy! byzeez~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**'GRRRR**. Now is not the time to be hungry! **BARK BARK**. Wait as sec... I look down to see a wolf staring right at me as i dangle from the wire. Nononono I cant die here! My arms start to give out, And i fall'_

I close my eyes as i fall, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I open up my eyes to see shadows completely encasing me. how? The shadows slowly lower untill im set softly on the ground. How? I look around for any possible sign of what could have done it, but nothing. I thought my element was blood? 'It is! But mine isn't!' I heard a voice inside my head that's not my own say. Whhhaaaaatttt?! I look around frantically trying to find the voices owner. 'whats wrong? Did you not want to be saved?' the voice said again "Who's there?" I shout into the forest 'Cant you see me?' The voice replies. Where on earth is it coming from?! 'Right here! I'm right here!' the voice says as the wolf jumps on me, knocking me onto the ground. 'sorry..' The voice says as the wolf backs up off of me with its head down. Wait a minute. No way. How? "Wait, uh, are you a wolf?" i say as i stare at the wolf. 'mhm! Hello, my names Araka!' how? How? HOW?! A talking wolf that can also use magic?! "h-how?" i say as i scoot away from the wolf a bit 'i'm a spirit! Not like a celestial spirit though. And don't worry i wont hurt you! Actually, i wanted to ask you about you magic.' Araka says in a cheerful voice. "Okay, what about it" I say as i start picking myself up off the ground. 'first off, Is it dragon slayer magic?' How did it know? "Yes, Why?" 'Because if been sent by my master to take care of a Blood Dragon Slayer named Alison! And it looks like that's you. Woo~! I've been wondering around this forest all day! I almost gave up hope but looks like i found you just in time haha~' Araka says as it sits in front of me "Who's your master, and how come i can hear your voice inside my head?" 'I don't know who my master is, all i know is that i have been given an order and i cannot return till you die of natural causes. Also, you can hear me inside your head because that's my master allowed it! I don't cant communicate with others, Just you! So try not to talk to me around other or you'll sound like a crazy person!' Araka says as it laughed "Wait what happens if someone kills me?" I say hesitantly. 'I die! But in not gonna let that happen!' Oh... It sounded so happy when it said that it scares me. "uh, okay" I start to walk through the forest 'Hey! Where ya going!' Araka says as i hear it run after me "I'm going to find food" I say in a monotonous voice. 'I'll Help! Wolves have a really good sense of smell!' "Thank you, i appreciate it" i say as i keep walking. 'Wait here!' It says as in disappears in a poof of shadows. Where is it going? probably to find food. I sit down against a tree and wait.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

Its been about 30 minutes and i'm about to fall asleep against this tree. What could it be doing that takes this long? I close my eyes and listen to the sounding sounds. Ahh, so peacefull. 'BOO!' Araka shouts "E-EEK!" I scream and jump up off the ground. 'hahaha~ You scream like a girl!' "I AM A GIRL!" i yell. 'i know, i know. Im sorry for scaring you Ali-chan, but i found us some food!' Araka says as it goes through a patch of bushes. I walk over and follow it through the bushes and found a...a.. DEAD BEAR?! I stare wide-eyed at the dead bear on the ground 'oh, amd here you go~' Araka says as a small red lollipop appears from its shadows. "What is it?"I ask 'Taste it first. I promise you'll like it! It isn't poisoned!' it says as it floats the lollipop over to me with its shadows . I take and put it in my mouth. WOW THIS TASTES AMAZING, HOLY COW! "What is it? It tastes amazing!" I say around the lollipop 'Promise you wont spit it out?' It says. Why would i ever want to spit this out? "Promise" I say with the lollipop still in my mouth. 'Rabbit Blood, your a dragon slayer so its normal for you to eat your element. So please don't spit it out! its actually good for you!' Araka explains quickly. Rabbit blood... I never thought blood would taste so good! "Okay" I say as i sit on the ground and enjoy my lollipop. 'So, are we going to cook this?' "I don't know, Its turning night so we definitely a fire anyways. We can cook it with that. But i don't exactly know how to make a fire..." 'I can make a fire! I'm a Level Five Elemental Spirit so i can use Water, Earth, Fire, Shadows,and Lightning!' "Wow... how many levels are there?" 'Nine. I still have to learn Poison, Wind, Light, and Blood!' "Interesting..." I get up now that i finishes my lollipop and walk further into the wood some more. 'where are you going this time?' "I'm going to gather wood for the fire" 'I can help, I can Help!' Araka said as it trotted next to me and started to pick up random sticks with its shadows. "Doesn't using your magic all the time do anything to your heath" I say as i stop to pick up a few sticks. 'sometimes, but that's only when i constantly use it for long periods of time, like if i where to carry these sticks all day i would become exhausted!' Araka says as i finish picking up the sticks i need "That's enough, we should head back, the sun is setting" I look over up at the sky as i turn around and walk back to the clearing with the dead bear. Its been forever since I've seen the sky this pretty. I never bothered to look out the window at this time of day. I wonder if-**THUMP **'wow, what a klutz!' Araka says as i pick my self up off the ground. i was so lost in thought didn't notice we entered the clearing, and i ended up tripping over the dead bear, scattering the sticks i was carrying on the ground. "just set the sticks over there" i point next to the bear, at the area where the sticks i dropped scattered 'Okey-Dokey artichokey!' It dropped the sticks where i pointed 'you might want to stand back a bit' "um.. okay" i back up a bit. 'okay! lets light this baby up!' before i could even question Araka's statement it breathed fire onto the sticks. yes, it BREATHED fire onto the sticks. This thing is awesome! "w-wow" 'awesome, isn't it?' "mhm" i nodded. "but how are we going to cook the bear with this fire? we don't have anything to hold it over the fire with?" 'umm, hello?! shadows!' Araka says as it picks up the bear and holds it over the fire "you do know that's going to take a while to cook, right? i don't want you to exhaust yourself" 'i know, i know. i'm fine, really!' "if you say so..." 'oh, and i forgot to ask, how old are you? you only look about 11 or 12 but you act like your older. Also, whats up with your eye?' "Oh, i'm ten, and i was born with dragon DNA or something" 'cool~ do you see things diffrently when you look out of the dragon's eye?' "no" 'oh... it still cool though!' Araka says as a comfortable silence fell over us

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

'Its done! Its done! Its done!' "maybe we should have skinned it before we cooked it.." i say as i examine the not-so-tastey looking bear 'Its fine, i eat stuff like this all the time! dragons and wolves aren't that different you know.' "if your say so..." i say as i use my hands to rip off the toasted fur. oh my, the inside looks even worse, edible, but worse. I hesitantly knelled down and took a bit, not even using my hands. Its actually more delicious than i thought it would be. in fact, i think it tastes better than the food porlyusica been feeding me. Also, when was the last time i ate? oh, i'm so devouring this bear

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

ahh~ That was delicious. Im currently laying on my back, looking up at the stars. Its been a long day. Even though when i got out here it was almost night when i was left out here. I close my eyes and start to think. Think about why did i choose to be here, why porylusica took me in, why araka was told to protect me, what happened to the rest of my family. But most of all, i thought about what else this world could have to offer. I don't really know the answer to any of those questions, but ill never be able to find out if i stay cooped up in porlyusica's hut. I've always liked to stay indoor in my past life but i'm sick of it. i already made up my mind. i'm not going to try to find my way back, i'm going to go out and see what this world has to offer, i'm going to find out what happened to my family, and i'm going to find out why araka is protecting me. I know me and porlyusica's paths will cross again, and when they do i want to ask her why she took me in for all that time. 'Goodnight Ali-chan' Araka said after a yawn. It curled up next to me and laid its head on my stomach. "goodnight, Araka" is the last thing i said as i drifted off to sleep

**AN: Yay~ the chapters are getting longer! i hope you guess liked it! i really enjoyed writing it! i hope you guys have a wonderful day and i would really appreciate it if you took the time to review! and i just recently checked the views for the story for the first time and i honestly couldnt stop smiling! 33! 33 people took the time out of there day to read my fanfiction. i'm so honored!  
**

**oh, and another thing. when i put text in 'these' when its in alison's point of view it means Araka is talking to her. and when i put 'these' in a normal point of view it means that its telling someones thoughts . just wanted to clarify. if you have any questions just leave them in a review or a private message!**

**that will be all! Byezeez~**


	7. Chapter 7

'Ali-chan~ Wakey, wakey!' i hear Araka say in a loud cheerful voice. I feel a slight pressure on my stomach and something cold pressing up against my face. Uhg, what time i it... I groan and peek open an eye to see that Araka i laying directly on top of me, with her nose pressed against mine.'GOOD MORNING!' Araka shouts. "EEK!" i yell as i jump up off the ground, knocking Araka off me as i do. Since when was Araka so small? Last time i checked she was a full grown wolf, now its about the size of a puppy. 'ouchey Ali-chan that hurt!' It says it lays on its back on the ground, looking up at me. "Why are you so small?" I ask as i look down at Araka. 'huh? Oh, i can change sizes! i just recently learned that when i was out looking for food this morning! pretty cool, isn't it?' Araka says as it rolls over onto its stomach and looks up at me. "mhm' i say as i nod and look around at the clearing we're in. 'Do you want me to turn back to my normal size now?" it says as it wags its tail. I always wanted a puppy in my past life. "No, it's fine, please stay as you are" i say as i walk over to a run-down looking black and blue shoulder bag. "whats this?" I ask as i nod at the shoulder bag. 'Oh, that. I found it when i was getting food and water this morning! Oh, speaking of which, here.' Araka says as it hands me a black canteen and another lollipop with its shadows. "thanks" i say before i put the lollipop in my mouth and the canteen in the bag. I pick up the bag and wear it so its diagonally hanging on my shoulder. The strap is over my right shoulder, and the bag is hung near my left hip. 'I wasn't able to find food though, i caught a bird but it was a Fire Bird. If you ate that it would burn your mouth, so i decided to drain it's blood into that lollipop and give you its blood instead since Fire Bird blood is sweeter that normal animal blood!' Araka says as it get up and runs over to me 'what are we doing today, Ali-chan?' It say as it sits down next to me. Oh my gosh its just so cute! "oh, umm, i was thinking about trying to find my way out of this forest. Also i have a question, Are you a girl or boy?" i ask around the lollipop as i start to walk to nowhere in particular. 'Okay, and i'm a girl of course!' She says as she trots next to me. "You don't happen to know how to get out of here, do you?" i ask and stop to look around for any pathway. But there's nothing, only plants, plants, and more plants. 'Nope. This forest expands a pretty far distance ya know. It goes from Akane Beach aaaallll the way to Magnolia.' She say and stops beside me. "Magnolia? My guardian visits there often." I say and continues to scout the area for paths. 'Looky! Looky! Found a thing!' she says as she takes off behind a bush and i rush after her. "Hey! Where did you... Whoa" I turn around and see a path, and down that path is town. 'Its Magnolia! Its Magnolia! We were this close the whole time!' Araka says as she runs in circles around me. I finish eating my lollipop and start to wander down the path, toward the city  
After walking down the path for about 5 minutes i enter the town of Magnolia. There are tons of people walking about. Buildings and shops are everywhere. It a lot like the towns in my old life, minus the magic shops. That when it hit me. I'm a ten-year-old with no money. There's no way i could survive out in the world on my own! But i guess it wouldn't hurt to look around right? I reach inside the bag to grab my canteen but i my hand brushes against something fuzzy. "Eep!" I snatched my hand out of the bag and throw it off my shoulder 'whats wrong? Are you okay?' Araka asks as she looks at me and turns her head to the side a bit "Ya... I'm fine" I say and crouch down and open the bag. In it there's my canteen, and a fuzzy blue bag with a rope keeping it closed. I bring out the fuzzy bag and open it. What is this stuff? 'Whats in the bag? Whats in the bag?' Araka says as she jumps up on my leg. I lower the bag down to her height so she can look. "I don't know" i say as she peeks into the bag 'OH MY GOSH THERE'S, LIKE, A HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWEL HERE. WHAT A LUCKY FIND!' She shouts happily. Jewel? Like Diamonds, and rubies? They dont look like any jewels i know of. I look as Araka confused. 'Wait, dont tell me you dont know what jewel is. Have you been living under a rock all your life? Jewel is what you use to pay for things! Come on, Lets go get something good to eat!' She says and runs off further into the town. I quickly put the bag back in the bag, put the bag back on and chase after her

**~~TIME SKIP~~**  
About 10 minutes of chasing Araka finally stopped in front of a restaurant. Why could we stop at the other one we passed 5 minutes ago? oh, maybe they don,t allow pets. I open the door to the restaurant and walk in, Araka trotting close behind me. This place isn't too crowded at all. In fact, there is only an elderly couple eating outside and a younger couple in the back corner. Perfect, service will be faster. I take a seat in a 2 person booth and Araka jumps up on my lap and sits down. Not too long after the waitress came over. "Would you like anything to drink, miss?" She asks politely as she sets a menu down in front of me. "Water, please" I reply quietly. she smiles and nods, then goes back into the kitchen. I pick up the menu and look over it. All these names are french so i cant really tell what they say. So i'll just chose the Most Recommended Dish.  
The Waitress came back with a glass of water and set it on the table in front of me. "here you go miss, Are you ready yo order yet?' She asks and smiles at me "um, yes, I would like this please" I say as i turn the menu towards her and point to the dish. There's absolutely no way i'm pronouncing that. "Okay! Ill be back with your order shortly" She says and walks back into the kitchen. I sip my water and pet Araka. "don't worry, I'll share my food with you" i say and look down at her. 'Yay! Human food is the best!' she cheers and lays down in my lap. Oh my goodness shes just sooo cute. Most people would probably find her scary, because of her black fur and red eyes that seem to glow, but shes sooo adorable!  
Time flew by while i was fangirling over my dog and The waitress comes out of the kitchen with my dish. "here you go miss." she says as she sets the dish down in front of me. What is this stuff. It seams to be some kind of meat covered in... some other stuff, with a side of mixed vegetables. There's also a small bowl of soup. I cut off a piece of meat and eat it. It tastes like roast beef! I cut off about 5 or so larger pieces and take the plate from under the bowl of the soup, then i set the pieces of meat on them. "here you go" i say as i pick up Araka and set him on the table in front of the plate. 'Thank you Ali-chan~' She says and she starts to devour the food. I start to eat my food too. How come they didn't even question why i came here alone with no one but my dog? They even trusted me with a knife, I actual knife! I'm only ten! Well, i'm mentally 26 but whatever, how are they supposed to know that?  
I questioned life to no end as i ate, and before i knew it i ate all my food. I always like to think while i eat, unless i'm eating something really good. I stack the empty plates and the bowl on top each other and i look at the bill. five hundred jewel?! "hey, Araka. Is five hundred jewel a normal price for food? and it doesn't even look like there five hundred jewels in the bag" i ask as i pull out . 'Actually, thats really cheap for a place like this! Oh and just put the bag down so i can show you whats what' She says as she looks at the bill on the table. I set the furry bag down, some of its contents spilling out. 'Okay! So this represents fifty jewel, this represents a hundred, this is a thousand, and this represents ten thousand!' She says as she points with her nose to the different kinds of currency and paws the correct amount onto the bill. "okay, thanks" i say as i collect the rest and put it back in the furry bag. 'no problem' She says as she yawns. "are you tired already?' I say and get up out off the booth. 'Ya... I did get up 3 hours before you to search for food and water' Araka says tiredly and jumps off the table. "oh... I have an idea" I pick her up and set her into my bag. "there!" i say and continue walking. 'Thanks... goodnight' she says as she lays down in the bag. I think she shrunk herself down a bit because shes not as heavy. I walk out the exit of the restaurant and look around. okay, where to next? I think ill stop at a magic shop just to see the kinds of magic that exist. With that thought i start to walk off down the street to find the nearest magic shop.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

Its already been twenty minutes of constant walking and i haven't seen a single magic shop! I thought i saw a few when we were on our way to the cafe but i guess i was mistaken. Oh wait! There's one! Finally! I rush down an ally way to a small set of stares. It has i broken down sign above the door that has 'Magic Shop' written on it. This seems kinda sketchy but i'm curios as to what magic this world has. Plus, i anything happens i have my magic and Araka! But i cant exactly use my magic well... oh well, i have i fire breathing shadow puppy! what am i worried about? I walk down the stares and open the door. Jeez this place smells like dust and... don't know what that sent is but i don't like it . I close the door behind me and look around at the merchandise. Wow... this place has all kinds of stuff. Potions, weapons, books, Strange stone tablets, and... keys? Golden, silver, and black keys... "Um, excuse me, what do these keys do?" i ask the old shop owner quietly. "Oh, those are gate keys my dear. They can call upon spirits to help you in your time of need. They are called Celestial Spirits." The shop owner says in a voice i would expect to hear from someone who looks like they're ninety. They call upon spirits... like Araka? "thanks" i say as i scan over the shop labels above the keys. So the two golden ones are Libra The Scales, and Pisces The Fish. The two sliver keys are Nekolyn The Panther and Linaki The Shark. There's only one black key and its Junikoda The Phoenix. Oh my lord, A phoenix?! I really want this, But its seventy thousand jewel... But its a phoenix! it would be sooo cooolll~! I made up my mind! I want this! "um, sir? May i buy this?" I say and point t the small box with the black key in it. "you most certainly can little lady, but do you have enough to pay for it? seventy thousand is quite a lot" he say and i simply nod my head and bring the box over to the counter. I set down the box and careful pull the fuzzy bag out of my bag without waking up Araka. Okay, so seven of the ten thousand jewels... There! I set the correct money on the counter and the old man stares at me like i just ate his cat. "um, okay, thank you for your bushiness little lady!" he says as he collects the money. I grab the key out of the box and leave as i stuff it in the outside pouch of my bag. I feel the bag shift a bit as i finish putting the key in. I ignore it and walk out of the ally way onto the busy streets of magnolia. 'What did you buy...' i hear Araka mumble. "don't worry about it right now, just get some sleep" i say, which earns me some stares from nearby onlookers. 'okay...' she says and the bag shift again. Araka's going to be so mad at me for wasting jewel like that. But it looked so interesting! Now i need to find i good spot to try out the key...I could always go back into the forest to try it. ya, i'll do that! i say as i turn a corner and head to where i think the forest will be. I hope it isn't a long walk.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

It was a long walk. A very long walk. I must have been walking around the town for 3 hours. 3 HOURS! And the forest was this close to where i began the entire time. I am currently standing in a little clearing in the forest, and i made sure to mare the way i came with a stick arrow the point toward Magnolia so i can get back. Okay, time to try this key out! But how do i use it? I take the key out of the pouch and carefully set the bag down so i don't wake Araka up. Now how do i use this... "umm... I call upon thee, Junikoda?... nothing... I close my eyes and try to think of the right words "Open! Gate of the Phoenix! Junikoda!" The words naturally flew out my mouth and i open my eyes and see... A small beautiful bird with glowing golden and red feathers. This was so worth the seventy jewel. And all of a sudden, it transforms? Its a guy... a guy that couldn't be any older than eighteen. "hello" he say as he bows. He isn't too bad looking i guess. He has fire red, short, hair that seems to defy gravity in some spots. Hes about five and a half feet tall and hes wearing a black shirt with a all red hoodie and jeans. "oh, um. Hello- EEK-mmmff!" My words were cut short because all of a sudden something grabs me from behind and gags me. I feel a sharp pain go though me head and someone yell my name, then darkness.

**AN: I wasn't able to write anything yesterday so i wrote a extra long chapter today! i hope you guys like it! i'm going to keep this brief cuz i'm short on time so don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it! byzeez!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ouch...My wrists and ankles hurt, i try to move them but i cant. I try to open my eyes but it seems that i'm blindfolded. Where am i?! I start to panic and try to move, but i cant. It feels like i'm tied to something... a chair probably. "Why did we have to go through all that trouble for one girl?" I hear a deep voice say. it sounds as if it coming from a different room but i can still hear it. "because, if my information is correct, she has been implanted with dragon DNA. i just want to run a few tests" I hear another deep voice say. That's right, Porlyusica told me about that, i even have that dragons eye... But how would they know it was me, they captured me from behind didn't they? How could have told them? I was walking around town where everyone could see my eye. in the cafe the waitress could have saw it but if she did see it she didn't make a big deal about it, or even look surprised. Maybe it was that old man at the shop... I know he seen my eye but he didn't react.  
"Are you awake?" this time the voice is more feminine, and soft. When did she enter the room? I should of heard her footsteps. I try to reply but i'm gagged, so i just nod my head. "Good. Sorry about my partners' harsh ways of doing things, we only want to run a few tests, okay?" The voice says sweetly. Too sweetly... Ah, whatever. I nod my head. "Try not to make too much noise, okay?" she says and i hear her footsteps get further away and a door open, then close. What do they mean by tests? Are they just going to let me go afterwards. They doesn't sound likely. I'm getting out of here. Wait a minute... ARAKA! No.. Is my bag here with me?! nononono... If she was here she would try to help me but i don't hear her. And what about my key? Did that phoenix boy try to save me? I do remember someone yelling my name... I hope they're alright. 'ALI?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! oh please tell me your somewhere around here..' I hear Araka's voice shout in my head... I cant reply... I'm gagged... 'Even if you can hear me don't reply! I wont be able to hear you anyway! Just listen! I'm, like, ninety percent sure your in this building somewhere and can hear me, so just listen and don't react to anything i say! Okay, first of all that key you wasted your money on is fine! so don't worry! Second of all DO NOT let them do those tests! I'll explain later! Third of all, now would be a good time to actually use your magic yunno! You cant rely on me to do this by myself, there were like, four of them! four! And there all mages! i'm just one dog! Lastly... crap' Araka explained, then i couldn't hear her anymore. What was she going to say? I'm freaking out! What am i going to do?! i don't know how to use my magic that well! Okay... Calm down... If only i had my blindfold off. okay, Think Ali think! This is a dire situation and im not going to freeze up! No, i'm going to do something! Anything! I hear the door open and two sets of footsteps come near me. Crap... "Ill undo your gag if you promise not to scream or yell. promise?" The sweet feminine voice from before says and i nod. She undoes my gag. Dang they tied that thing tight. I know that's gonna leave a mark. "Now your going to answer our questions." A deep voice says. "Okay" I say with no emotion at all. I'm not going to show these people i'm scared out of my mind! "Good, First, Whats your name?" The feminine voice asks sweetly. "Katey, Katey Nile" I lie. I'm not dumb enough to tell them my real name. "That's a really pretty name! Next, Do you know that your eye is... different than everyone else's?" The feminine voice says sweetly. "What?" I say as i try my best to act confused. "Here" The deep voice says as it takes off my blindfold and point the chair in tied up to towards a mirror on the wall. Yes, my eye is, in fact a dragon's eye. Its black with a hint of red and my normal eye is a bright green. This is actually the first time I've seen my entire body at once. My hair is long, straight, and black. And i'm wearing a black tee shirt that's a bit too big and tattered jeans. I look like i'm about four, maybe four and a half feet, but i cant tell to well because i'm sitting down. Oh wait, i'm supposed to be surprised about my eye. I look into my dragons eye and stare wide eyed at it like its the first time i ever saw it. "cool, huh? Don't you want to find out more about it?" The feminine voice says and i look at her. She has short curly blonde hair and big bright blue eyes, she wearing a hot pink tee shirt with yellow trim and a yellow mini skirt with a pair of pink heels. Ha! Heels! How could she fight wearing something like that? Shes also really nice, and probably easy to take advantage of! She's definitely my key to escaping! She doesn't seem to be any older than twenty. I look to the other side of me to see a man that's probably taller about seven feet tall. He has medium length red hair and he's wearing a loose black tank top and jeans. He doesn't exactly look that tough, its just his height. " Ya!" I say with fake excitement. "okay, we are going to untie you but don't run okay? We're going to find out more about it" The girl says as she starts to untie me. "My names Angie and hes Luke" Angie says as she finishes untie the ropes. Its taking everything i have to not run right now. I have to wait for the right moment. Wait, i have an idea! "Angie-sama! I really have to go potty!" I say in the cutest voice i could muster and press my thighs together. "Oh..um.. Luke?" Angie asks as she looks at Luke. "Take her to the bathroom, i'll be waiting in the lab" He says as he turns and leaves the room. "Okey-dokey! I'll take you to the potty real quick and then we'll go find more out about you eye!" Angie says as she grabs my hand and starts walking me to the bathroom  
After a few moments of walking we reached a restroom. "here we are~. Do you need any help?" Angie asks as she opens the girls' restroom's door for me. "No, im fine!" I say in my cute voice as i walk in and open up the stall. I go inside and lock it behind me then sit on the toilet, not even bothering to pull down my pants, i dont have to use the restroom anway. It would seem this is a run down office building of sorts. I noticed that when we where walking through the halls. I need to find a way out of here, And i think i know how. If only i could remember how i made all those red wires appear... That's right! I got it! i focused on my magic energy and said Blood Dragon's Blood Wire. Okay. ill try it again. But i cant mess up since if i do she'll hear me. Okay, Focus on my magic energy... I close my eyes and focus on the warmth that i know is my magic energy... Okay... i imagine the Red wires all around the bathroom... "Blood Dragon's Secret Art! Blood Wire!" I say and i open my eyes and quickly unlock the lock and run out. "WHAT IS THIS?!" i hear her shout as i maneuver through the wire and out the door. "GET BACK HERE!" i hear her scream but i take off running in the opposite direction from where we came from. I here a siren go off but i don't care, i continue to run as fast as my little legs will carry me. I turn the left corner and i see i staircase, Thank god. I start to go down the stairs as quickly as possible. Okay, one more flight. I pick up more speed as i go down the last flight of stairs. I'm really out of shape! im already panting like a madwoman when i get to the bottom of the stairs. Where to now?! I spot a flash of fur and i immediately take of after it. "ARAKA!?" i shout as i turn the corner i saw it turn a few seconds ago. 'ALI-CHAN!' i hear her say as she abruptly stops, and i trip over her. Ouch. I land on the cold, hard, cement floor face first. 'Oh my! I'm so sorry!' she says as she helps me up with her shadows "Its okay we need to get out of here, they know i escaped and there's sirens going off on the third floor, lets go" I say in a scared voice as i take off running toward a set of large doors, which i hope is the exit. 'I think that's the exit!' Araka says happily as we reach it. I try to push it open but i'm not strong enough of ts locked, i dont know. "it wont open!" i say loudly as i try to twist the handles. Then Araka trys to turn them with her shadows. 'I cant! My magic isnt that strong because i'e been running around all day trying to find you!' She shouts. And all i know how to do is make wires... No! Im not giving up! There has to be a way to open this! I place my hand against the door and concentrate on my magic energy... Focus... There has to be a way... focus... "Blood Dragon's Secret Art! Hell's Wrath!" The words naturally spill from my mouth as a red explosion emits from my hand, blowing the door completely off its hinges, 'Wow...' Araka says and i take off running out the door, and into a forest. 'When did you learn to do that?!' Araka says in amazement as she catches up next to me "Just now" I say as i pick up speed. That was actually, fun. I know its weird for me to be thinking that but it was! Getting kidnapped and then thinking of a way to break out. Its was exciting! My old life was never that interesting, Just day to day routine. But in this life, there's so much more. Once we get far away from that building i'm definitely working on my magic skills!  
After a few minutes of running we stopped in a clearing. And thats where i am right now, Laying comfortably in the grass, looking up at the night sky. "that's was fun" I say, panting slightly. 'Fun?! Are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt or even killed!' Araka says in a panicked tone "But i didnt, Did i? Yo it was fun" I say as i close my eyes. How long have i been out before i woke up in that place? It was only about four o clock when they captured me, and it took me about twenty minutes to escape. But it seems like its pretty late. "Oh, and what about-..." I ask as i open my eyes to look at Araka, who is sprawled out in the grass, asleep. I chuckle and close my eyes. looks like ill just have to ask her about the key tomorrow. i really hope its okay. I wonder what happens to Junikoda. Heh, thats kinda a weird name... i should think of a nickname... Koda, ill call him koda. I think as i slip into dreamland.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

I wake up to the peaceful sound of birds chirping. But as much as i hate to admit it i actually would prefer Araka over Birds chirping. I wounder if shes up yet. I crack an eye open and i notice than she still sleeping, But my bag is laying next to her. Was that there before? I sit up and grab the bag and look in it. It has the water canteen, the bag of money, and the key. When did she get this? Did she wake up before me just to get the bag? She does a lot more for me than i give her credit for. I take the key out of the bag and stand up. "Open! Gate of the Phoenix! Junikoda!" I whisper/yelled so i wouldn't wake up Araka and Koda appeared. "Are you okay?" i asked in a hushed tone. "You just got kidnapped and your asking if I am okay? Is that not a little messed up? Anyways, i am getting sidetracked, What i want to know is why they kidnapped you and if you dont mind me asking, what is wrong with your eye" he asks formally. "shhh. Ara's sleeping. I dont know why they kidnapped me, and i have this eye because i was born with dragon DNA or something" I say quietly as i put my bag diagonally over my shoulder and put Koda's key in the outer pouch. "Also, You seem new to celestial spirits, so allow me to explain. When you buy a new key you must make a contract with the spirit before the spirit can be any use to you. After the contract is made i have to serve you until the contract is broken, or you die. A contract with a spirit is basically a promise made to look out for one another, it does not make me your slave, just to clarify." Koda says yet again in a formal tone. "I know, i would never consider you a slave. Can i open your gate anytime? Where do you go when its closed?" I say and lean down and gently pick up Araka and set her in my bag, pushing the canteen and money bag to the back of the bag. "It is possible for my gate to be open at any time but i would prefer if you gave me weekends of unless the situation is dire" Koda says and i begin to walk towards a nearby path. "Okay, So is a contract formed between us?" I say as i hear Koda's footsteps behind me. "Yes, i believe so" He says in a slightly cheerful tone of voice. "Good. Do you know the way out of this forest by any chance?" I ask as i stop and look around, i'm totally lost. "Oh, I sorry but i do not know" He says and stops beside me. Wonderful. Now i'm lost again. "Thanks anyway, Oh, and you can go back to you realm now if you want" I say and continues down the path. I'm really sick of getting lost in forests. "I shall return in a moment but may i ask you a favor?" He asks and runs a bit to catch up with me. "Yea, what is it?" I stop and look at him. "If it is not too much of a bother can you wear these? I may be wrong but i think those people might have kidnaped you because they want to use you as a lab rat of sorts. So it would make me feel more at ease if you wear these" He says and holds out a pair of black Steampunk-ish goggles with black lenses. How will i even see through these?! I take the goggles from his hand and slip them on. I can see through them perfectly... my vision isnt even tinted black! its crystal clear as if they weren't even on! I fix my hair so if falls over and conceals the strap. They're actually quite comfortable. "Okay" I say monotonously. "Thank you, I will be taking my leave." He says and bow. Then he disappears into thin air. I sigh and continue to walk. Time to wonder through the forest agian

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

Hours... It been hours... But i did it! I found civilization! Thank god for that wooden arrow i made in the clearing i got kidnapped in! So now i'm back in magnolia~. I walk onto the busy mid-day streets and look for a place to get some food. There's a nice little cafe over there. I guess that will do. I walk down the street and stop in front of the cafe. My bag shifts a bit and i hear Araka yawn. 'where are we?' she asks tiredly and peeks her head out of the bag. I was about to walk in the cafe but then i noticed the 'No Pets' sign on the glass door. Dang it. Im not that hungry anyway. I can wait just a bit longer so Araka can eat too. I turn and continue to walk down the street. Its kind of fun to wander around the city! I adjust my goggles and start to walk down the busy street of magnolia

**AN: i really didn't want to end it here but i guess its an okay ending spot. Anywho i hope you guys like it!**

**Oh i i just want to say how happy i am! 106 views and someone followed this story! I'm so happy!Thank you so very much Crusher158! you really made my day!... oh wait... its night... Your really made my night then! I really hope that more of you will favorite and follow this story! I would be overwhelmed with joy if you did! Or you could just leave a review! that would make me happy too!  
**

**Oh and i'm changing the update schedule to at least twice a week! but i write when i get bored and i get bored alot so there will probably be more than that. I hope you liked this chapter, i tried to make it a little longer than the last**

**well im pressed on time so i'm going to end this authors note here. Byzeez!**


	9. Chapter 9

Its been about an hour of walking around the streets and i still haven't found a cafe or restaurant that allows pets. I feel my bag shift a bit. Araka has been sleeping the entire time. I hear her yawn and i look down at the bag to see her peek her head out. 'Where are we?' she asks tiredly. "Magnolia" I say as i stop walking to pick her up out of the bag and set her on the ground. She stretches and yawns again. 'I'm hungry, we should stop by another restaurant!' she says in her typical cheery voice. "I cant find any restaurants, Ive been looking for awhile now" I say with a small frown as i start to walk again. I see a old man start at me with a confused expression. Oh goodie, people are going to start to think i'm crazy. Araka trots along side me in an adorable way as i spot a small bakery. I walk over to the bakery doors and search for a No Pets sign. I don't see one... i push open the glass doors and walk inside. "Exuse me, are pets allowed in here?" I ask quietly as i walk up to the front counter. "Why yes they are dearie. Now then, What would you like to order?" The old lady asks me with a sweet smile. "I would like a slice of banana cream pie, a blueberry smoothie, and..." I trail off as i look at the menu hanging above the counter. 'Oh! Oh! They have elemental cookies! Can i get some shadow ones?' Araka asks not unlike how a small child would ask their mother for something at a store. "And four Elemental Shadow Cookies" I say as Araka jumps around excitedly next to me. "To go or are you going to eat here?" She asks sweetly. "I'm eating here" I say as Araka starts to run around my legs. "Okay sweetie, that will be two hundred fifty jewel." she says with a sweet smile as i reach into my bag and pull out the fuzzy bag. I grab the correct amount of money out of it and set it on the counter. "Thankyou for you business! Have a seat anywhere, ill bring you your food in a bit!" She says as she counts and puts the money away and i start to walk away. I walk over to a small booth meant for two and i take a seat. Araka hops up on the booth across from me and enlarges herself just a bit so she can put her front paws on the table. 'Cook-eis! Cook-eis!' Araka keeps chanting as she wags her tail. "Can you stop chanting? it kind of annoying." I say and she lays her head on the table. 'But i never tasted elemental cookies before and shes taking forever' She says in a pout tone. I was about to say something but before i could the lady came over and set our order down in front of us. "Enjoy" She says with a smile and walks away. 'Oh i will!' Araka says as she tries to pull herself up onto the table, but to no avail. I kneel on my seat and reach over the table to help her up. 'Thank you Ali-chan!' she says before she starts to eat her cookies. I grab by fork and take a bite of my pie and hum happily. This is delicious! I say as i take another bit. 'Om nom nom noms!' I hear Araka say as she eats her second cookie.  
Before i know it i'm done with my pie. I push my dish to the side and drink my smoothie as Araka finishes her last cookie. After Araka finishes her last cookie i take the small bowl the cookies were in and pour half my smoothie in it. i slide the bowl back over to her with a smile. 'Oh, i forgot to ask, Whats with the goggles?' She asks as she laps up the blueberry smoothie. "Koda gave then to me so i can hide my eye." i answer and sip my smoothie. 'Koda?' She asks as she looks up from drinking her the smoothie. "Junikoda, My celestial spirit. You've met him" I say and take another drink of my smoothie. 'Oh ya! I did! Haha i'm so forgetful!' she says and goes back to drinking the last of her smoothie. I giggle and finish up my smoothie as Araka finishes hers. I put the bowl on the plate and scoot the empty dishes to the side of the table. I get up out of the booth and head for the door "Come again sweetie!" i hear the old lady that works here shout sweetly as i leave with Araka. 'Where we going now?' Araka asks as she trots beside me. "Umm, i dont know. I was just gong to wander around town for a bit." I say as i start to head up the street. 'Okey-dokey!' She says and walks with me. Ive been a anti social shut it for my whole last life i never got to enjoy the wonders of walking around freely on the streets and doing as i please. But now i can, i can go where ever i please when ever i please! Im really starting to like this new world!

**AN: Im sorry for not updating for so long! Im sorry for the short chapter! But me and my friend who ive been working with are thinking about dropping it... but we decided just to keep it and update it when we feel like it so it might be a while. there's also a doujinshi contest that im entering and the deadline is in a month so that takes up alot of my time. But my friend is writing a durarara fic in her spare time and its posted on this account, since we share a account, so you can check that out! honestly she's a WAY better writer than me, and she actualy wants to be a type of writer. i only write because its a necessary skill for a mangaka. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Im terribly sorry but im just not feeling this story anymore, im not going to delete it but i am putting it on hiatus for the time being. You see, i was working on this story with a friend but that friend decided to drop it so that left me to have to work on this alone, but writing just isn't my thing. As i said in the last chapter, i only really started this because writing is a good skill to have as a mangaka. i'm probably going to start up a different story for a different anime/manga in the meantime but this story will be on the back burner for a while. i might update here and there when i feel like it but theres no more update date. im so sorry please dont hate me! i just lost interest! im so so so so so so sorry! well that's all i wanted to say... Oh wait! if your a fan of durarara my friend started a fanfic of it called A Change of Pace! i guess she only writes it when its late and she cant sleep... okay thats it, once again, im sorry, byzeez :(  
**


End file.
